Bitter Revenge
by whoohoo
Summary: Victoria returns and blackmails Bella to do the unimaginable. But in reality, what choice does she really have?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Right after Twilight-

Bella's Point of View-

I slowly walked through the front door of my little house in Forks, and could barely breathe. I swiftly walked through the dark hallway and twirled as I walked into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, even though I felt as if I could float on air, I was still the same pathetically clumsy teen. I fell not so gracefully on my face and quickly looked up in case someone had seen the entire episode.

This of course was completely ridiculous. Not only was Charlie working late again, but Edward and the Cullen's were all off hunting this weekend. None the less, I had received an amazing goodbye, and the weight of having to spend a weekend alone had not sunken in yet. I gladly took my high, and jumped around the house singing terribly off key.

I jumped around the kitchen and threw eggs, ham, and cheese onto the small thick kitchen table, humming happily as I made a beautiful omelet for myself. I skipped to the living room and turned on the TV and watched a sappy chick flick. By the end of the movie, i was laughing hysterically and hugging a giant red pillow fondly.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. I jumped off the couch suddenly and quickly threw my plate in the dishwasher. How could it be two in the morning? Oh well... I walked up the stairs heavily. My high had abruptly vanished and I was already dreading spending a night alone. Completely alone.

Though this was odd. Yes, Charlie came home late, but never this late. This was a bit excessive. How much crime was really in the little town of Forks? Whatever, time for another long night. I slowly walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth dully. When I left the bathroom, I crawled into my large warm bed, and lay in the dark, starring at the ceiling.

My thoughts began to wander, when I heard the curtains move gently. I immediately smirked in my bed. Edward was back early!

I abruptly threw the covers off my bed and whispered "Edward!" I have never been so wrong in my life. In the corner of my vision was a flaming patch of red hair and suddenly a pale cold hand flew towards my direction and clamped over my agape mouth.

Oh my god...

IT GETS BETTER, KEEP READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 

"If you say one word, I swear to God I'll just kill you right here." Victoria's voice came into my ear soft, dangerous, and satisfied.

I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth, but kept my eyes wide open. Her cold hand grasped my frail arm, and she tugged mercilessly, almost forcing me to fall over. She led me unwillingly to the window sill, where she grabbed the back of my head and thrust it out the open window.

I squeaked with a mixture of utter shock and overwhelming terror as the lawn had transformed in front of my eyes. Instead of dull green grass and a stony path to the front door, around 15 people, who I assumed where vampires, crowded around and were looking up at me emotionless. In the center of them, was something curled up and unconscious. I realized with a shock who it was when I noticed a familiar hair style and uniform . . . . My God, it was Charlie.

"We have Charlie. I know where Renee and Phil live. Edward and the rest of his disgusting clan live here in Forks, and are no match for 24 vampires. They're all dead, and you will be too if you don't do exactly what I say." Victoria whispered harshly into my ear. Suddenly, with her hand still grasping the back of my head, she pulled me back through the window and threw me forcefully onto the floor. I thought I heard a crack when I went flying through the air and landed on the ground.

Before I could react, Victoria was on top of me, pinning me uncomfortably to the cold wood floor. She pulled her face closely to mine, and smiled horrifically. "You took James." She began quietly. "You took my mate, the one I loved and lived for. I'm simply here to repay the favor. I could do what you did to me. I could kill your precious Edward, or I could simply kill you right now. But you don't deserve such good treatment!" Her voice once calm and steady, went up an octave, and she began to yell. "You stupid bitch!" She slapped me across my face and my head flew back and cracked against the floor. "So, you will do exactly as I say, exactly as I say it. Got it?" She had once again resumed her calm tone. "You will go to him. You will break up with him. Make him believe you don't love him, or need him. Then, you will tell Charlie you hate him, and Forks. You will tell him you're going to move back in with your mother. Then, you will come back to me."

I looked at Victoria, utterly horrified. How could I ever do any of that to anyone? The ones I love? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I gave her a look of pure hatred, and opened my mouth to retort when she slapped me again. She hit me so hard, I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Oh, you will do it. You will do it all." Victoria laughed. "Because if you don't, I will kill Renee. Then, if you still refuse, I will kill Phil. Then Charlie. Then your stupid little friends. Then, Edward, and the rest of his stupid little clan. I know where they all live. I am more than capable, you know that." She then stood up, and kicked me in the stomach. Hard. I crumpled into a ball, and tried desperately to breathe. She laughed heartlessly, and abruptly vanished.

I began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I lay there on the ground for a long time. I'm not quite sure when my weeping stopped, or when my brain shut off. All I could think about was Victoria. She had given me no choice. What if I refused? Then Charlie... I immediately became sick to my stomach when I thought about what they would do to Charlie. Just like that room full of people in the Volturi, I had no choice.

The next thing I remembered, I was in a foreign bed. I immediately opened my eyes, and sat up. A splitting headache rattled my head and pains shot up my back and arms. I fell back awkwardly and grasped my head, moaning painfully.

"Bella, are you ok?" I pushed the tears of pain away from eyes, and revealed Edward. He was kneeling at my side, his hands quietly stroked my back and my head. I closed my eyes and moaned in ecstasy as his hands magically caressed my headache away. "Oh Bella, we came back as soon as we could. Emmett caught a wiff of an odd vampire, and as soon as he told us, Alice had a vision of Victoria. By the time we got to your house...you were on the ground, unconscious. Oh Bella!" He choked on the last few words and gently nuzzled his head into my arm, and fell silent.

I looked up gently at Alice, tears forming slightly in my eyes, when I realized what I had to. "Edward," I croaked, "Edward, we need to talk." Edward looked up suddenly, and Alice froze in her spot. Edward turned slightly and gave Alice an emotionless look, and she disappeared through Edward's door.

"Bella, Bella, what did she do to you? You look terrible. Oh Bella!" Edwards eyes shone with grief as he grasped my hand and rubbed it gently. The coolness of his fingers spread through me and I treasured it. I studied his face, his arms, his fingers, his touch. I studied him, so that I would never forget him. I could never let myself forget him. I began to hate myself the moment I was forced to open my mouth.

"I can't do this anymore Edward." He immediately stopped rubbing my hand, and he became unusually still, never breaking eye contact. "No matter where I go, no matter what I do, someone will always be after me. The Volturi, Victoria, I just can't handle it. And you, we have too many boundaries. I need more! I need to be able to hold you, and kiss you, without having to be scared that you might kill me! We also have no future Edward. I don't want to become a vampire. I don't want to drink blood! I want to grow old with someone I can grow old with! I want children and a house, but you can't give it to me. I think we have to end it now, before we become too attached. I'm so sorry Edward."

Edward's hand retracted from mine, and he sat on the ground, not breathing or moving. I sat up a second time, and slowly moved my legs around to the edge of the bed. I eased out of the warm sheets and placed both my feet on the cool wooden floor. I stood up, but swooned and would have fallen flat on my face, if Edward had not caught me. He was standing up, his arms around my waist, his face close to mine. Suddenly, with no signs, he bent in and kissed me. His hands tangled themselves in my hair, and I rubbed his back. Slowly, his lips parted and our kiss continued. He then pulled away gently, but kept both of his arms around me.

"Bella..." he whispered softly. His face was full of an insurmountable pain. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. I walked back slowly, and his hands feel limply to his sides. I then turned my back on him. The one who I cried over for months. The one I need to survive, to be happy. The one to whom I had pledged my entire self to, and the one who had the power to keep us together for ever. I slowly walked out of the room, limping slightly, keeping a hand on my hip, and a hand on the wall to brace myself.

It was then that I walked away from life itself. I had nothing else left.

I KNOW ITS DEPRESSING, BUT KEEP READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE! IT WILL GET HAPPIER... EVENTUALLY!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Even before I left Edward's room, tears began to silently fall. Alice stood at the top of the stairs, and gently held my hand. I nodded thankfully and she gracefully picked me up, and walked down the stairs at human speed. I looked behind us and saw Emmett and Jasper enter Edward's room. Jasper and I held eye contact, and he looked as if his heart had been broken. I nuzzled my head into Alice's hard chest, and hid my shame from the world. She gently placed me in the back of her car, and drove me home in silence. I was extremely grateful that she hadn't said a word. I had no idea what I could've said to ease Alice's nerves. I wanted to scream that I still loved Edward, and that it was Victoria. But she would have known. She was watching me somewhere, I knew that subconsciously. When we arrived at the house, I picked up my head slightly, but Alice had already opened the door and had begun to pull me out.

When I was finally standing in the daylight, Alice turned to me. "Bella . . . why?" She said into my eyes. If vampires could've wept, she would have been sobbing openly. "I'm so sorry Alice," I bit back tears as I tried to explain. "I just can't . . . I just …. Please don't ask …. I can walk, thanks."

Alice retracted from me and stood completely still as I collected myself. Disregarding the searing pain I felt everywhere, and walked up to the door. I opened the door and turned to say goodbye to Alice for the last time, but she had already left. When I opened the door, I found Charlie sitting at the table looking as bright as ever. Wait, Charlie? Oh God, what does he know? Victoria must have said something to him, and she must have done something superhuman around him to make him suspicious. But he was ok. That was all that mattered. Charlie did a double take when he saw me limp through the door.

"Bella! What happened? Where have you been?" He ran to the door to steady me as I fell into his arms and kissed his cheek. Charlie jerked suddenly and pulled back to look into my face. We had hugged once or twice, but we had never really shown affection. Yet I was so happy to see him alive and ok, I couldn't control my emotions. But, come to think about it, he looked fine. Perfectly fine.

"Dad, you look great what did . . ." I suddenly stopped and looked straight into his eyes. He looked completely confused. "Dad, where were you last night? What happened?"

Charlie smiled haphazardly and opened his mouth, but immediately slammed it shut again. He thought carefully before saying slowly, "Well honey, I was working late in the office again. It was around, one in the morning, and I just passed out. Slept like the dead! Next thing I knew, it was eight in the morning, and someone was nudging me awake! So sorry I never came home, but I called a couple times and you never picked up. What happened to you? Oh honey, you look dreadful!"

I looked at him, and without talking, all of my answers were complete. They knocked him unconscious and he hadn't remembered a thing. By the way he looked at me, all his questions were answered too.

"Don't worry Charlie. I was coming home from school and I tripped over on the porch and hit my head against the steps in the front. Edward brought me to his house and we went to a movie. I'm fine. I'm going to go and take a shower now." I walked away and climbed the stairs, feeling Charlie's confused gaze follow me out of sight.

I opened the bathroom door, and stiffly walked across the tiles to turn on the hot water. I turned around to look into the mirror and gasped. No wonder everyone looked at me with such shock! My left eye was swollen and my hair was all over the place. My shirt was crumpled beyond recognition and my pants were covered in grime. I slowly took off my clothes and examined my multiple bruises and weak spots. I got in the shower, and sighed gratefully as the hot water gently soothed my troubles. I began to think of Edward, but to protect myself; I instantly put him into the back of my thoughts. I had two separate options. But which one should I pick? I punched the wall but immediately regretted it as my sore arms exploded in even more pain as they were in.

I slowly began to formulate a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

aKD  



	6. Chapter 6

SORRY THIS WAS BLANK, I MESSED UP!!!

Chapter 5

I lay in my bed that night, and slowly took deep breaths. When I had finally mustered up enough courage, I sat up in bed, and walked to my desk. I picked up a pen and a piece of paper, and slowly began to write.

Alice,

I need help. Victoria's got me, and is going to kill me if she finds out I told anyone about this. She said she'd kill everyone I love if I didn't break up with Edward and go to her tonight after I moved out of Charlie's house. I need you to change me so she can't do this to me anymore. Then I can be free to run away and hurt her back. Please don't tell Edward until I've changed, please this is the only way. Please Alice, trust me, this is the only way it can work. Please, I am so desperate and scared.

Love,

Bella

I swallowed the tears that were growing in my eyes, and quietly opened the door and descended down the stairs. The entire house was dark, and Charlie was asleep, hopefully dreaming of better days. I stopped at the doormat with my hand on the cool doorknob, and looked around my house. Would I ever come back here? How would Charlie accept me? Would he accept me? How could I explain all the inevitable changes I'll be experiencing? I shoved these thoughts to the back of my head, and silently opened the door and left the house. I stood at my car and wondered if that was a really good idea. My car has not been known as the quietest car in the world. Ok, so maybe it was like listening to construction without ear plugs. I once again entered my house and decided to take Charlie's car. I'd be back that night any way, no harm, right? Oh god I hope so.

I turned on Charlie's car and briefly wondered why his car ran so silently and mine ran like a bomb was exploding. Whatever, I loved my car. I left the driveway and started to drive to Alice's house, the music slow and calm, allowing me to relieve part of my stress. The sleek black car behind me flashed its lights annoyingly and I slowed to let him pass. I continued, following the black car through the dark twisted streets. Suddenly, the car stopped. I slammed on the brakes and cursed loudly.

Suddenly, I had reason to be afraid. The door opened to the sleek black car, and a stunningly beautiful woman elegantly walked towards my car. I shrieked softly and locked the car doors. I unrolled my window only allowing it to open a half inch. The woman had beautiful long wavy blonde hair, and her long thin body perfectly accented her thick red lips and shining blue eyes. She bent down slightly, her black dress crinkling slightly.

"Bella Swan. My name is Johanna. You will follow me." She flashed a brilliant smile, and walked off to her car. I was frozen with shock, and was startled when she drove off and stopped a couple of feet away, obviously waiting for me. I began to follow with caution. Was this a trap? It had to be a trap. Oh my god, it was a trap! I made a sudden U-turn and drove in the opposite direction as fast as I could. This was not normal, I needed to get to Alice as fast as I could.

I sped through the night, at least 80 miles an hour, breathing hard and sweating slightly. Suddenly, about 50 feet in front of me, was the same black car, blocking the road. I screamed, but this time, as loud as I could muster. She once again opened her door, and walked towards me.

Her eyes flared dangerously as she spoke to me again. "Bella Swan. My name is Johanna. You will follow me. I will take you to Edward. Edward Cullen." She once again turned away, and walked away to her car. She drove off slowly and stopped a couple feet away, waiting for me to follow. I slowly drove towards her, but doubt once again crept into my mind and strangled all my thoughts of hope. I bit my lip, and once again made an extremely illegal U-turn, but this time drove as fast as I could towards my house. Where else could I go?

I broke 90 miles an hour, drove into the forest, and turned off the car. I held my breath and bent down in the car, struggling to keep quiet. I heard the black car fly by my hidden enclosure and I took a long ragged breath. I sat up, and felt so dizzy and scared, that I wrenched open the door and vomited all over the forest floor. I began to cry again, and started to curse myself for being so weak. Why did I also have to cry? I wiped the tears from my face, and turned on the car again. I slowly drove home, feeling defeated. Alice wouldn't help me if she wanted to, I just needed to go home and sleep. It was already half past two in the morning. I finally caught sight of my house, and turned into the driveway revealing Johanna.

An extremely mad Johanna I might add.

She walked up and wrenched me out of the car. She threw me to the ground, and parked Charlie's car in the driveway. She then grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and threw me into the captains seat of her car. She appeared in the drivers seat seconds later, and drove off furiously. I once again burst into tears, but this time they were angry tears. I ripped my seatbelt off and threw my entire body at Johanna. The car skidded violently towards the forest and she over-corrected so the two of us in her black car skidded across the road and drove down a large and menacing hill. I ignored the direction of the car and focused all my energy on trying to hurt Johanna. I punched, bit and scratched every inch of cold hard skin I could. She tried to slam on the brakes but the inertia pulling down on the car was too much. The car began to flip, and she immediately grabbed me and pulled me into the drivers seat with her. She shielded my body with hers, so I was a tiny screaming ball in her lap.

We continued to fall down the hill, until the car finally stopped upside down at the bottom of the hill.

Johanna didn't move.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU CRYPTIC - YET - SIMPLE! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING IN!


	7. Chapter 7

As I lay on the edge of the seat with a surprisingly heavy vampire lying on top of me, I thought briefly of a happier moment. I was sitting in the captain's seat of my mom's old green Volvo, and see put her hand on my knee, looked into my eyes, and smiled. She just smiled. Something about the beautiful simplicity of that moment, the way the crisp morning air filled our lungs and the warm golden sun rays bounced against our skin, made me feel wonderful, and anew. Despite the weight of the situation, I smiled. Something about that brief second in time gave me the energy to sit up and shove Johanna off of my lap.

I wrenched open the door, and gasped, noticing my left arm twisted at an awkward angle. I fell to the ground, gasping in pain, and I began to cry. I not only cried because of the pain, but because of my mother. The special bond that I had been missing for all of these months. I missed the normality of that moment. The sheer simplicity of a motherly touch.

I heard a groan from the front seat of the car, and I looked over to see Johanna moving gingerly out of the car.

"You are such an idiot, did you know that?" She grunted with her eyes cemented shut, and her hand gently massaging her forehead. She opened her eyes, and glanced down at me, then rolled her eyes like a small child.

"Damn it, you humans get hurt so easily." She picked me up effortless, and with her other hand flipped the car back over. She surveyed the damage with a grimace. Windshield shattered, left door off, ceiling dented, right hub cap gone, left front tire gone, license plate in a ball 20 feet away, and the rear-view mirror ripped in half. She turned around, and dashed off next to the highway. I closed my eyes and wrapped my good arm around her cold neck, and closed my eyes tightly. The wind pulled my air in every direction and whipped into my eyes.

She slowed suddenly, and walked into the doors of what I instantly recognized as the Forks hospital. I heard a couple of nurses gasp, and Johanna placed me on a long bed, and I was instantly carted off by 3 short, fat nurses. I lifted my head slightly to look into Johanna's beautiful crystal eyes, and she stood, motionless by the front doors. We held a moment of eye contact, and then she turned and left the hospital.

Oh great, now I'm alone. Again. I turned to the small pudgy nurse to my right, and she was running along side the cart with a needle swaying dangerously from side to side. She wiped a piece of my arm with alcohol, and stuck the 2 inch needle directly into my vein. She pulled it out just as soon as we turned a sharp corner, and proceeded into a bed. The whole room started to fade a little, and everything fell into a mist.

I blinked, trying to stay awake when I looked to the doorway and saw Mr. Cullum, Charlie, and Edward. I smiled drunkenly, and faded into black.

I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG! I'LL UPDATE SOON. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MORE EXITING TWISTS COMING SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to what I assumed was the next morning, strapped to a hospital bed, at the receiving end of four pairs of nervous eyes. Edward, Alice, Emmet and Jasper all jumped up from their seats and immediately started to whisper. I lay on the bed, my head reeling, and utterly confused. Suddenly, from Alice's hand, I saw a piece of white paper with messy writing scrawled across it. I instantly recognized the hand writing, and realized she clutched the note I had written to her in her hand.

I thought desperately of an excuse to make for it, oh shit. I could think of nothing but the truth. I rolled my head to the side of the pillow, and looked at my left arm. It was encased in a large white cast, and I noticed a large series of cuts and bruises across my entire body. I wondered why I was in no pain, and then realized I was connected to an IV, and a considerable amount of painkillers.

"Bella," I snapped back to attention to find Alice sitting on the side of my bed, alone. "I found your note. Honey, you need to explain. I showed the letter to everyone, and even though Edward was relieved" she flashed a quick grin, "we all need to thoroughly understand the situation with Victoria. If one of us turning you into a vampire is the only option, then I am willing to do it. Right here, right now. Edward is still avidly against the idea, so you need to completely explain, and then I'll report to the others. It's ok Bella. It's just me and you. I can edit out anything that happened to you when I re-iterate it later."

Alice then looked straight into my eyes, placed her hand upon my knee, and waited. I looked down nervously, and decided that I would not let a single tear leave my eyes until this entire situation was over. She waited, patiently still. I looked up, took a deep breath, and began. I began from the moment I walked into my house last night, and did not stop until I reached the last moment of eye contact I held with Johanna.

Once I had finally finished, I sat up and looked directly at Alice's eyes. Her two, absolutely gorgeous eyes. She placed her hand against my cheek, and stood up, brushing my face gingerly. She flowed out of the room, and quietly closed the door behind her.

I smiled. Finally, a motherly touch.

I looked to the left and began to stare out the window, when I saw something weird. I blinked and shook my head slightly. Did I see a red flash? I looked out the window again, maybe these painkillers were up to high. I then saw another red flash, and a pair of bright eyes.

"EDWARD!"


	9. Chapter 9

The moment I saw the brilliant red flash of Victoria's hair, I began to scream. The door burst open as I ripped the IV from my arm and jumped off of my bed. I began to hyperventilate as I became more and more hysterical. Blurry shapes ran towards me and grasped my arms and back. The moment they touched me, I began to shriek violently. Each portion of skin that made contact with others burst into a fiery stab of pain. I screamed uncontrollably and pressed my entire body against the hospital wall.

I could tell they were all talking, but all I could hear was incoherent blabber. I bit my lip so hard that I could taste the warm salty blood on my lips, as I shrunk into a vulnerable ball on the hospital floor. I tried so hard not to cry, but hell did I scream. I grasped the walls of the hospital and desperately slapped the walls, as if I expected them to magically come down.

I breathed hard and turned to see Alice looking horrified, Mr. Cullen looking scared, and Edward looking beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. The room went black.

--------------------

"Bella, Bella" A cool voice brought me back to a stuffy hospital room and a small, slightly lumpy bed. I peeled my tired eyes open and saw Edward sitting next to me, his brilliant eyes locked in mine. I looked down to his hand, which was laying cautiously distant from mine. I smiled delicately and put my hand in his.

Edward gave a relaxed sigh, and gave me a quick squeeze.

"Bella, some...well, some odd things seem to be happening." I looked at him and opened my mouth to ask what had happened, but no sound came out. I looked with surprise at Edward who looked confused.

"What's wrong Bells? Are you going to be sick?" I shook my head violently and pointed with exasperation at my rebelling throat. I once again tried to speak, but to no avail. I punched the bed angrily and opened and shut my mouth wildly.

"Bella, oh man, you can't speak! I'll be right back!" Edward stood, and before long, disappeared from the room. He moved with such speed and desperation, that he did not notice a small object fall out of his pocket. Being mute at that moment, I could not grab Edwards attention before he left. I bent with caution over the bed to the floor, to pick up a dirty old hand sized mirror.

What I saw in my reflection at that moment was unlike anything I had ever seen. The face starring back on me was almost foreign. I gasped, and immediately dropped the hand sized mirror. My hands reached instinctively for my hair, which instead of being its dull, and oddly cut brown, was long, wavy, red, and sultry. I moved my fingertips down to my house, which had become much pointier, and oil free. I touched my lips gingerly, to find them not thin and pink, but large, red and soft. I rubbed my face, to find it absolutely blemish free. My eyes had stayed there beautiful brown, and her features, though altered, still resembled the face she had occupied her entire life. Utterly bewildered, I turned to the door, expecting someone to enter.

I shuddered oddly, and begin to shake. I exploded into another spout of unbearable pain. I tried to scream, not able to control myself any longer. But no earth-shattering screech broke the silent room and penetrated the ear drums of anyone able to help. I scratched my alien face and punched the bed, trying to briefly relief the pain. I threw the closest thing to me on the floor, trying to make some sort of noise that would force someone - anyone to come and help.

Then, as quickly as it came, the pain left. My body, once arched angrily in the bed, fell limp. I turned my head with all my energy to see what I had thrown to no avail. The ground was covered in tiny glass shards and three large pieces of wood with many splinters. In the center of the debris, lay a picture, looking up at her. It was her mother, and her father, with a small child, beaming from between them. Bella looked away with shame, and heard the door burst open.

Thanks for all the reviews! Im so sorry i havent written in ages, i keep forgetting! it gets even better! please keep reading and responding!


	10. Chapter 10

I bit my lip abashedly and watched a flood of anxious faces pour from the door to my tiny room. Alice knelt and placed both of her hands on my face, and peered worriedly into my piercing eyes. Edward sat on the other side of me, placing his left hand on the small of my back, a small motion of comfort. Mr. Cullen and a few nurses stood in the corner of the room, exchanging course whispers, and nervous glances in my direction. Of course my change in appearance was more than a little odd to the medical world, and I only wondered in how many drug induced comas it would take for me to return to my normal self.

Mr. Cullen motioned to Edward and Alice with a sly motion of his left hand, and they both quickly moved to the corner where the nurses had previously vacated. A slightly pudgy nurse came over to my bed, flashed me a gentle smile, reveling a few silver teeth and preceded to not so gently, pull the IV's from my arms. Oh shit, I thought. What now?

Another nurse that rather resembled a horse with her odd neck and long face began to scribble down notes on a clipboard, while another rather voluptuous nurse pulled a wheelchair from the hallway and stationed it quite close to my cot. I looked nervously to the Cullens standing in the corner, their once silent whispers gathering intensity and volume the longer they proceeded.

"No, absolutely not." Edward whispered ferociously.

"It's the only way, you must see the logic!" Mr. Cullen snapped back.

"Dad's right Ed" Alice interjected "she needs to go to a specialist."

"Well what's wrong with the doctors here?" Edward spat venomously "are they all incompetent?"

"How dare you?" Mr. Cullen glared at his son. "We have no idea, no lead! I have never, in my hundreds of years in practice have seen anything remotely close to this!"

"Well then how would... fine, fine. Let's ask Bella." Edward agreed.

Edward and Alice approached me while Mr. Cullen shooed away the useless nurses. We waited until the pudgy nurse begrudgedly closed the door, obviously annoyed by the less than polite way Mr. Cullen asked them to leave.

"Now Bella - " Mr. Cullen began

I waved my arms ecstatically in the air, trying to motion that I already realized what was happening. Mr. Cullen and Alice looked slightly shocked, and Edward looked oddly smug. I motioned wildly to the wheelchair and began to sit up weakly. Edward immediately picked me up - but before placing me gingerly in the wheelchair, he looked firmly into my eyes.

With his one glance, he said all that needed to be said. He looked at me with love, affection, and a powerful sense of protection. With each second we gazed into each others eyes, we reassured each other, and with one kiss, we confirmed our feelings. We brushed his smooth lips across my now foreign red hair, and kissed the top of my head. He backed away after I sat comfortably in the plushy wheelchair, and he began to push me through the hospital. All the women noticed Edward and Mr. Cullen, and all the men starred at Alice and - wait. Are they looking at me too? I had gotten used to the gasps and catcalls the Cullens endured on a daily basis form their exquisite beauty, but I had never received such attention, if not only from Edward.

When we finally reached the exit of the hospital, a small ambulance sat by the curb, lights blinking softly. Edward picked me up once again, and clambered into the back of the ambulance. He lay me on the cot in the back, and kissed me. He kissed me hard, with a ferocity I had never been able to cope with - until now. I no longer had the urge to strangle him, as he continued to press his lips to mine. He let go unwillingly, and sat on the only chair in the back of the cramped ambulance.

Alice said something to Edward, who nodded as he closed the doors behind us. But I did not hear the comment, because of the one thing that preoccupied everything. The odd familiarity of the drivers long, wavy blonde hair...

OHH! SUSPENSE:) i really liked this chapter, and tried to make it a bit longer than my older ones. please read and respond so that i wont forget to keep writing:)


	11. Chapter 11

I had now become accustomed to the dull banging headache in the back of my head and the frequent sharp pains that pierced different parts of my body. Suddenly, I shuddered from a deep cough, and spluttered violently. Edward put a hand on my cheek and a hand in mine as he looked nervously into my eyes, trying to steady my heaving body from the erratic tremors of the ambulance speeding down the street.

With a large, heaving breath, I yelled piercingly. I immediately sat bolt upright, my eyes peeled wide open. I turned abruptly at Edward and threw my arms around him. Edward looked shocked as I pulled myself tighter around him, and seconds later he put his arms around me also.

"Ed..." I croaked happily. Edward looked surprised and pulled apart to gaze once more into my now troubled eyes.

"What Bells? Please lie down honey."

"Victoria" I rasped "is driving the ambulance. Edwards usually calm face was now contorted with rage, shock, but too prevalent was the look of fear in his large beautiful eyes. As if on queue, the ambulance suddenly stopped. A dreadfully painful burning sensation spread across my arms, and I felt as if my entire body was burning. I screeched and banged my hands upon the roll away bed, forcing my eyes shut in agony.

I heard the doors slide open, and in an instant, I felt a breeze as Edward immediately positioned himself between me and Victoria. I felt the smooth breeze, and heard the distinct growlings of vampires. Many vampires, if I had to guess. Edward growled defensively, placing his arms on my hospital bed. I grinded my teeth in agony and tried my hardest not to make any noise.

The ambulance rocked swiftly several times, and I ripped my eyes open in fear, to my relief to see the backs of all of the Cullens. My head suddenly split in two, and a firey headache echoed through my numbed brain. I turned to my side and vomited all over the floor. Emmett put his hand on my burning forehead, and an artifical cooling sense soothed me, and filled through my mind. I began to see stars, and felt nautious beyond control.

And everything went black...


	12. Chapter 12

I had now become accustomed to the dull banging headache in the back of my head and the frequent sharp pains that pierced different parts of my body. Suddenly, I shuddered from a deep cough, and spluttered violently. Edward put a hand on my cheek and a hand in mine as he looked nervously into my eyes, trying to steady my heaving body from the erratic tremors of the ambulance speeding down the street.

With a large, heaving breath, I yelled piercingly. I immediately sat bolt upright, my eyes peeled wide open. I turned abruptly at Edward and threw my arms around him. Edward looked shocked as I pulled myself tighter around him, and seconds later he put his arms around me also.

"Ed..." I croaked happily. Edward looked surprised and pulled apart to gaze once more into my now troubled eyes.

"What Bells? Please lie down honey."

"Victoria" I rasped "is driving the ambulance. Edwards usually calm face was now contorted with rage, shock, but too prevalent was the look of fear in his large beautiful eyes. As if on queue, the ambulance suddenly stopped. A dreadfully painful burning sensation spread across my arms, and I felt as if my entire body was burning. I screeched and banged my hands upon the roll away bed, forcing my eyes shut in agony.

I heard the doors slide open, and in an instant, I felt a breeze as Edward immediately positioned himself between me and Victoria. I felt the smooth breeze, and heard the distinct growlings of vampires. Many vampires, if I had to guess. Edward growled defensively, placing his arms on my hospital bed. I grinded my teeth in agony and tried my hardest not to make any noise.

The ambulance rocked swiftly several times, and I ripped my eyes open in fear, to my relief to see the backs of all of the Cullens. My head suddenly split in two, and a firey headache echoed through my numbed brain. I turned to my side and vomited all over the floor. Emmett put his hand on my burning forehead, and an artifical cooling sense soothed me, and filled through my mind. I began to see stars, and felt nautious beyond control.

And everything went black...


End file.
